emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Items/Miscellaneous
Currently Owned 'Six Swords' * Six long swords, which emit six different colors and make six different symbols appear, created from the immortal stone from Diamand Carp's nest in Prime Ominous Grave's Water Realm. 'Immortal Emperor True Treasure' * Li Qiye obtained it during the destruction of the Heavenhoof Ravine. 'Item from Godwar Mountain' * Dug out from the soil on the Prime Peak. * it is connected to the Ancient Ming and their frightening ultimate resources. 'Black Skull' * A skull with black energy floating around it, found in a black hole in the Bonesea. 'Cleansing Temporal Crystal Jade Bottle' * An elegant bottle personally carved from a single piece of jade without any blemishes by a top master from the Archtruth epoch. * It has a softness to it and can absorb essences and remove any impurity. * Li Qiye (probably) took it with him out of the Cleansing Temporal Sphere. Monument and Altar * An artifact from Hope Corner from the same epoch as the Heaven Cutting Tablet found by Immortal Emperor Bing Yu. Buddhist Seed * A seed able to open a new world, given to Li Qiye by the dragon-cat from the Buddhist Plain, in order for him to pass it on to Di Shi. * It also carries the karma of the Buddhist Epoch, which is problematic since it needs to be severed to start the new age. Heaven Reckon * A Ruler retrieved from the treasure trove of the Buddhist Plain and used to win in a competition of retaining one's heart from greed Dao heart vs Qian Bai Li and Jin Ge. * It was born naturally from the world, not an Ultimate Artifact but still a top treasure of an epoch. * It has the ability to measure the heaven, the world, and the myriad ages. 'Chrono Disc' * A circular disk with the same color as the moon. * Li Qiye obtained it from Samsara Wild Ancestor. 'Wooden Box' * A box ancient in both style and scent, polished, seemingly caressed by someone so many times across the years. * Li Qiye got it from the Mysterious Old Man trading with permission from Arrogance Enterprise. * He opened the box for the Three Immortals Tree and the thing inside emanating immortal light was able to persuade it to join Li Qiye. 'Heavenly Prison's chain' * A chain used to seal the body, true fate and dao heart of the being imprisoned in the Great Heavenly Desolate Prison. * Li Qiye took it and it became a tiny chain in appearance that could sway in the wind, simply incredible. 'Great Desolate Heavenly Prison' * A cage of the dao heart used to seal a being presumably on the pseudo-ommortal level, as well as numerous other enemies of the Nine Secrets System. * Li Qiye took it after collecting all resources from within, releasing also Ill King and his group. 'Stone Jar' * A naturally formed stone jar, which contained the Three Immortals Tree in the olden days, later found by the progenitor of Stone Harmony System, which led to its usage as a container for the system's dao source. * Li Qiye took it adding the soil from the Great Desolate Prison and putting the Three Immortals Tree back in it, thus making it again the source of the three worlds. All Heaven Grotto Li Qiye left some items in one of his oldest lairs. These probably include the following items in his possession, since they already served their purpose. 'Three Keys' * Li Qiye obtained the keys in a deal with the War God Temple. * He used them to open the Space Scripture. 'Ghost's Origin Ancestral Key' * Li Qiye obtained it from an auction in the Hundred Cities. * It controls the ninety-nine Primal Ghost-Cannons. 'Ghost-Devourer Lock' * Found by an ancestor from the Heavenly Dao Academy and later taken by Li Qiye. 'Little Wooden Horse' * Li Qiye got it at the Golem Square Auction as exchange for his "600 years" Longevity Fruit. * Able to be ridden(when grown) and nullify petrification darkness, when entering Drystone Courtyard. 'Emperor Crown' * Li Qiye's crown as the emperor of the Heavenguard Sect. * It was stored in the stone monolith at the entrance of the sect. 'Insect Pipe' * It was stored in the Dark Maxim Palace. * He used it to reach the Machine World. 'Mechanical World Vessel' * Li Qiye got it from Mei Suyao who earlier asked Vedas Vajra to give it to her. * He used it to reach the Machine World. Previously Owned 'Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders' They were given to him by . Later, Li Qiye gave them to different people. * Third Order: Millions of years later, Third Order was given to him by San Gui Ye, to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After Li Qiye joined the Sect, he returned Third Order to the Sect. Heavenly Sky Plate * Li Qiye obtained it from Arcane Guru for Li Shuangyan together with the Six Beast Formation in exchange for opening the stone chest containing the small golden coffin. 'Heavenly Ancient Corpse Box' A wooden chest filled with nine Heavenly Ancient Corpse Treasures to trade at the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground obtained from the Ancient Intent Fasting. # Ancient Heavenly Corpse Core traded for the Violet Diamond Cauldron given to Zhang Yu. # Ancient Stone Fruit traded for the Frost Dragon Sword given to Tu Bu Yu. # Half a cup of Demonic Blue Spring traded for the Grass Sword Attacking Immortal Law given to Xu Pei. # Strand of Crimson Gold Insect Devour traded for the Mysterious Ancient Pagoda, a Foreign Dao Mysterious Treasure, given to Shi Gandang. # Void Intention Silver Cicada Shell traded for the Dragonfish Transformation Mirror, a Virtuous Paragon Life Treasure, given to Qu Daoli. # Diluted treasure blood traded for a Murdering God Banner of the old battlefield given to Nan Huairen. # -9. The three last Heavenly Ancient Corpse Treasures were traded together with information on Chu Yuntian for the Yin Yang Refining Immortal Mirror. Tyrannical Immortal Saber * Li Qiye obtained it from the Lion Monarch for Chen Baojiao together with the Heaven Traversing Eight Saber technique from the Martial God. 'Apricot Vase' * A gift from Su Yuhe. * Li Qiye used it to supress Mortal Emperor's shadow. 'Karmic Flame Scissors' * Li Qiye borrowed them from the Heavenly Dao Academy to cut three leaves of the World Tree. 'Ghost Algae Trunk' * Obtained in Necropolis' Ghost River. * Li Qiye gave it to Qiurong Wanxue. * Removing the algae revealed an old box which contained a crescent moon around the size of a palm, with a shadow sitting on the moon exuding an ethereal presence like an immortal. It is a Half-moon Immortal, a Foreign Dao Treasure with a great origin also called the Immortal Moon Margin. 'Prime Ominous Key' * A gift from the Ancestral Flow Master. * Used to open the Prime Ominous Grave, as well as its secret realms. * Li Qiye gave it to Monk Dazhi before it disappeared due to the closing of the Grave. 'Wan Shi's Rock' * This rock was auctioned at the Golem Square Auction. Li Qiye used five petals of the Immortal Injury Peony to get it. * Li Qiye exchanged it for a bottle of Bluesky Water. 'Ancient Pine Demon Monarch's Present' * Ancient Pine Demon Monarch presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift. * Li Qiye accepted the gift, but then gave it to Shi Hao. 'Vermillion Bird Heavenly Cauldron' * Golem Square Ancestor presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift to the Golem Square. * Li Qiye accepted the gift and gave the Cauldron to Bai Weng as a reward for his meritorious service. 'Hundred-Grass Heavenly Cauldron' * Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction specially for Shi Hao. 'Immortal Writ' The Gu Clan gave three Immortal Writs to Li Qiye in exchange for the Early People's Nine Languages. # Li Qiye folded one into a small cup, then he used it to scoop the Myriad Star Water. # Li Qiye used one to reach the Void Gate. # Li Qiye gave one to Tie Yi. 'Lightning Eye' * Li Qiye obtained it after dispelling Allpine Treefather's Tribulation. * He later gave it to Tie Yi. 'Bi'an Immortal Rod' * It was hidden in the Tie Clan in a tablet given by the Dark Crow to the Heavenly Flame Goddess. * Li Qiye used it to open the Bi'an Beastworld. * He threw it away and it fell into Ming Yexue's hands. 'Stone Dragon God's Bronze Bell' * Li Qiye obtained the bell in his fight against Ye Qingcheng in the Bi'an Beastworld. * It was the true fate weapon of Stone Dragon God. * He gave it to the old turtle. 'Old Carriage' * Li Qiye's old carriage, empowered by invincible existences , which could take someone and escape even from ominous grounds. * Pulled by Li Qiye's Imperial Draco Bull. * He left it with Madam Zi Yan. 'Little Golden Dragon' * Li Qiye obtained it at the Dragon Platform. * He gave it to Ye Chuyun. 'Chen Xue's gift' * Li Qiye obtained it from Immortal Emperor Chen Xue's intend in exchange for the life of his daughter, the Storm God. * He later traded with Heaven Relinquish for the key to the Dark Maxime Palace. Three Devil Prayers Li Qiye accepted three Devil Prayers, which he promised to bring to the Evil Slaying Platform. He recieved three items in exchange. # Earthmother Sacred Lotus taken from the devil dragon, which he gave to Li Shuangyan. # Fire God's Calmheart taken from Blazing Devil, which he gave to Chen Baojiao. # Fragmented Bamboo Sword taken from Wooden Sword Dark Saint, which he gave to Bai Jianzhen. Heaven Relinquish took the three prayers with him, fulfilling the promise. 'Key to the Dark Maxim Palace' * Li Qiye lent it from Heaven Relinquish in exchange for the item given to him by Immortal Emperor Chen Xue. 'Machine World Overlord's Pocket Watch' * Li Qiye gave it to the Myriad Star Egg in exchange for Pinnacle Lifewater. 'Imperial Swords' * He borrowed three swords from the Imperial Kings of the Border, while one was his own, stored in the Kingdom of Emperors. * He used them to enter Di Wei's valley. * He probably gave his own to Zhan Qi, but after entering the Expedition Path all swords changed their masters. 'Buddhist Lotus' * Li Qiye used it to reach the Nihility Temple. 'Lord Bones' Boat' * He borrowed the broken boat from Lord Bones as a backup plan to reach the Forbidden Zone of Bonesea. * It could travel anywhere in the Bonesea without restriction. Trident * Li Qiye obtained it as the item after his sixth death. * He immediately exchanged it for the Iron Maelstrom. 'Spirit Abyss's primordial weapon' * An artifact engulfed in primordial chaos, taken by Li Qiye during the destruction of the Spirit Abyss. * The charming spirits believe that this is one of their race’s primordial artifacts left behind by the charming spirit progenitor. * Li Qiye gave it to Su Yonghuang. 'Dream Empyrean's ancient jade' * An antique item, taken by Li Qiye during the destruction of the Dream Empyrean. * The jade itself greatly helped Shen Mengtian to calculate the karmic and samsara cycles with his peerless divine reflection. * Li Qiye gave it to Su Yonghuang. 'Bronze Mirror' * Li Qiye got it from the Heavenguard Sect. * He used it to traverse the Bronze Ocean under the Godwar Mountains and reach the Bronze Citadel of the Mysterious Underground World, where he obtained a Bronze Box. * Probably used to retrieve the first part of the Netherlord Hexagear Launcher. 'War God Temple's Bottle' * Li Qiye obtained it as a greeting gift from the War God Temple. * Used to store the Myriad Star Water. * It is (probably) the treasure bottle used to store the Pinnacle Lifewater from the Myriad Star Egg and was therefore given to the remainder of Black Dragon King's first body together with the Pinnacle Lifewater. 'Elusive Heavenly Vase' * A gift from . * He used it to contain the Elusive Heavenly Golden Water which was stored in a secret island in the Lesser Imperial Devil World. * Li Qiye gave the vase to Saint in the Tenth World. 'Yellow Silk Cloth' * Li Qiye found it in a old urn at the Heavenly Peak Divine School. * It is possesed by a girl from a remote era (Archtruth Epoch) named Long Xian. * He placed the cloth in a jade pond with pure liquid serum containing a tinge of gold, blessed by Long Xian's father, which they found in the ancient world of Celestial Academy, in order for her to recover her body. 'Human Skin' * A bag of human skin outside of the reincarnation cycle. * Li Qiye obtained it from Samsara Wild Ancestor. * It was damaged beyond repair and usability in the ocean of executions, the boundary to the Three Immortals World. 'Mysterious Old Man's treasure' * An unkonwn type of treasure which the Old Man at Arrogance Enterprise gave to Li Qiye as a greeting gift. * Li Qiye gave it to Grand Sword's Yang Shengping. 'Mutebane Necklace and Red Dress' * A necklace made from unknown metal with engraved gems and patterns similar to the runes of the Mutebane race and a dress with pulsing radiance and auspicious energy, majestic enough to be made from red mists. * Li Qiye obtained it from the Mysterious Old Man trading with permission from Arrogance Enterprise and gave it to Zhu Sijing.